Aralian Culture
Aralian Culture *'Home Region '''the Aralian Crescent Coast; '''Capital 'Nova Caledon; Major Races 'Humans *'Languages Aralian, Arcadian *'Cultural Skills 'Appraise, Artistry (Any one), Craft (Any one), Diplomacy, Knowledge (Nobility), Perform (Any one) *'''Weapon Familiarity '''Whip Description To be Aralian is to be born into an explosion of human creativity and expression. Amateur poets and freelance musicians hone their talents in hopes of performing in grand opera houses; smiths and seamstresses toil to create increasingly imaginative and beautiful crafts; Aralia's most infuential citizens and respected artisans vie for power and prestige, a delicate cat-and-mouse of social maneuvering and political prowess, whose prize is Nova Caledon itself. Society While art can be found in any society throughout creation, the foundation of Aralian culture is firmly grounded in principles of aeshtetics and artistry. It is said that no single city or civilization can claim to rival the quantity or quality of masterpieces produced by Nova Caledon, whose people live on the forefront of humanity's appreciation, cultivation, and creation of fine art. A firm but navigable caste system defines every moment of each Aralian's life. The five castes measure how someone contributes to the artistry, craftsmanship, and performance that defines their culture and protects their people. Creators of fine art enjoy sponsorship, protection, and luxury provided to them by their patrons, while common craftsfolk and laborers bear the weight of the civilization's decadence on their shoulders. Alignment Aralians tend toward lawful and neutral alignments, although this typically varies per caste. The people of Aralia embrace the customs of their homeland, and typically prefer to work within their society's systems than try to destroy and rebuild them. The higher one climbs in Aralian society, the more prevalent Evil becomes. Influence and prestige can be used selflessly, but it is far easier to advance and protect status and reputation by crushing those beneath you. Religion Aralians predominantly worship Lady Aralie for whom their culture is named. Early in Aralian history Beyond that, no other religion or pantheon holds any significant sway. Ennius has been slowly gaining popularity among the working class, while Kuulvaniz has power anywhere decadence and indulgence can be found in excess. Adventurers & Favored Classes Adventurers exist outside of Aralian caste; their place in society is defined by what they contribute to the city, the glory of the deeds they accomplish, and whether or not they align themselves with a noble patron. Aralian adventurers range the gamut from nameless sellsword to celebrity icon. Becoming an adventurer can be tempting for the lower castes to escape their oppressive living conditions, while noble Aralians may be seeking inspiration for their craft firsthand. Aralians favored classes are Bard, Cavalier, Diplomat, Swashbuckler, and Warlord. Aralian Names Aralian names are inspired by Greco-Italian cultures, consisting of a first and last name. While there are no formal naming conventions, it is traditional (and ergo valuable) to adopt a new surname upon changing castes. Aralia and the Empire Aralia's relations with the Holy Xilosian Imperium are neutral, if strained. By existing on another plane they escape the immediate attention of the Empire's military, but Imperial insistence that Hadeus is the only true God irritates Aralian pride. Relations have been peaceful so far, but the rulers of Nova Caledon know it cannot last forever. Aralia and the Freemen The Ia'caro are a struggle. The endless forest that dominates Cyrillia is rife with unique goods and materials, and no one is better equipped to harvest that bounty than the Ia'caro. The act of making the dangerous and expensive journey to their lands and then successfully persuading them to do so frustrates all but the most silver-tongued of efforts, making imports from the Cyrillian Dark scarce, expensive, and in high demand. Relations between Aralia and the Stahl Republic are nonexistent. The quality of life and luxury found in Nied (or lack thereof) disinterests Aralian ambassadors, and the Republic has more pressing matters to attend to than the goings-on of aristo human colonists another plane away. Relations with the Orville Trade Company are more positive, but no less unofficial. Business is conducted by individuals and private organizations belonging to both factions, with little official support or recognition. The Trade Company has its hands wherever valuable trade goods can be found, and Aralia has scores of luxury goods to offer any merchant wealthy enough to make the trip. Category:Cultures A-I Category:Human Cultures Category:Cirillian Cultures